unknown race
by wondergirl12
Summary: a new species moves into the zoo. but this specie has more than just a few tricks up it's sleeve. T for violence, romance. the specie in this story is completely made up. not a slash.
1. discovering species

W: this is my first story called the unknown race.

Summary: the penguins have met every species but one. When this species comes to the zoo can they be friends. This specie though has different ideas.

Characters: skipper and Kowalski

Rated: T

Reasons: character death [just one] and blood.

Genre: horror/crime

Word count: 854

Chapter one: the unknown species

**Kowalski's pov**

I climbed a tall gate that was surrounded by thick bushes. I wonder why they would put such a tall gate here. I finish climbing and land in an amber colored bush. Seems to be the only one too. I slowly start walking down the cement path that led to a deep, dark forest.

The forest was long. There were hardly any animals. The plants were small supplied. This forest would remind me of a movie if I could remember which one. Then I felt something behind me. I turn around, but nothing is there.

Then fog rolled in; blinding my sight of the creature even more. There was a low growl. I admit I am quite frightened. The growl picked up. Then something grabbed me by the leg. It dragged me down and down a hilly surface.

I was dragged through water, mud, and flowers. Either way the thing turned I would get hit by something. Then the dragging stopped. I tried looking at the thing, but it put its paw to my throat before I could look up.

The thing let out a territorial growl. I looked up to it as it took its paw off me. This thing was covered in red fur. Its eyes were midnight blue. It walked on four legs. I could tell already it ran fast, and was stronger than me.

"How dare you enter my screed land" the thing spoke. "Sorry I just wanted to meet the new-comer" I said. "Really, then I am sorry; I thought you were trying to take my land" the thing said in a girlier voice. "Umm what's your name" I asked her.

"I'm Jessie the leader of the lequins" she said. "What are lequins" I asked. "lequins are creatures just like me" she said. "We are unknown to public because of are hiding abilities" she said. "So you are classified as unknown species" I said. "Yep" she said.

"Well I better get back to my team" I told her. "Why leave so soon" she asked. "They told me to be back at 300 hundred hours" I said. She gave me a blank stare. Then she got an angry look on her face.

"Uh I got to go now" I said as I quickly turned around. Then I was met by a set of dark green eyes. "No one leaves my habitat without me letting them" Jessie said from behind me. Before I knew it something hit me in the head.

I woke up in chains. Where am i? I look around the place and see I am in a jailhouse. It was pretty plain. There was a black bed. A small bucket, and a super small window. I tried to rattle my way out of the chains.

Then I heard a door opening. I look to the big brown door as it opened slowly. Then the lequin with dark green eyes came to my cell. "The queen wants to meet you" he said. Then he opened the cell door and unlocked my chains.

He dragged me to the queen's chamber. I was pulled up many bumpy stairs. Then he sat me in front of Jessie. She had a queen's crown on. She also wore shiny gold boots and a cape. "So this meeting is called to order" she said as the crowd around us stopped talking.

"This penguin has trespassed in our secrete land" she spoke loudly so everyone could hear. There was murmuring after that statement. "I was going to have him spend entity in jail" she said rubbing her soft skin together.

Everyone started cheering. "But instead I have a better punishment" she said. A better one. I don't want to die today. "Oh yes everyone knew that my time as queen is coming to an end" she said.

"Well now that this penguin showed up; I am naming him king of the lequins" she said above the crowd. What but doesn't she not like me. Everyone in the crowd was surprised as well. "Oh I don't blame you for being confused" she said softly.

"But this penguin has been friendly since he got here, and plus he is cute" she said with a smile. Everyone in the crowd murmured more. Then they started cheering wildly. I stared at her as she came down the small staircase. "We will be wedded in the morning" she said raising her red paw. Everyone cheered even louder.

The dark green eyed lequin took me back to my cell. What am I going to do? I can't marry this lequin. I don't even know how to lead. Plus I am much slower and stronger than them. What can I do?

W: yep that's it till next chapter. Please review. Thank you!


	2. the past and the future

W: I like the reviews. Now here is the next part. Well sort of.

Word count: 573

Chapter 2: the past and the future

**Kowalski's pov**

I sat in my cell while thinking how I got here… oh right I remember…

_It was a cool fall morning. The leaves were just turning red, gold, and brown. The water turned a cool blue. We were out training as usual. Till private said: "can we meet the new animals". "What new animals" skipper asked him._

"_The ones that moved down the street" private said. "We don't have time to meet new-comers" skipper said. "Oh can we please" private begged with his puppy dog eyes. "Well you can't take me" skipper said. "I know skippa" private said._

"_Well than whom are you taking" skipper said. "Kowalski" private answered. Skipper looked over to me for an answer. "Um yeah, I wanted to uh study them for my latest invention" I said. Skipper said nothing for awhile, but then he nodded his head in a okay signal. _

_Private pulled on my flipper, and took me out of the habitat. He sure seems excited to meet them. We started heading into the woods. They were long and dark trees. There leaves went so far that you couldn't see the sky at all. _

_Private hummed a little soft tune while walking. Is it just me or are this woods getting longer and darker by the minute. "We should be there any minute now" private said cheerfully. _

_I looked ahead to see a huge black gate with a brown fence outlying it. There were thousands of bushes and trees surrounding the caged area. I kept walking unknowingly hearing no humming anymore._

_I looked behind me to see that private was not there. I looked all around me, and there was no sign of private anywhere. "Private" I called out, but got no answer. I frantically looked through every tree and bush there. No sign anywhere. After 3 hours of searching I still found nothing. _

_I had to face facts. I had lost private. When I went back and told skipper; things changed. Skipper never told me to do anything. He didn't trust me to help anyone alone. After that rico stopped trusting me as well. Without my friends I left. And that is how I got here. I came here in search of a new life._

"It's true; it's all true" I said to myself as tears slipped from my eyes. "Losing private was my entire fault" I kept whispering to myself while I rocked on my bunk, till sleep overcame me.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

A lequin with dark green eyes came into the queen's chamber. "Queen I do not wish to disturb you" the green eyed lequin said. "Speak Kevin" Jessie said with her back to him. "I am curious queen" he said. "About what Kevin" she asked him.

"Why do you pick a penguin; let alone someone you barley know be your king" Kevin asked her. "He is more important than you think" she said. She looked into a crystal ball staff. It showed many images.

One showed private locked in chains. The next showed Kowalski's friends with frightened expressions. The last showed a pit of lava flooding the entire city of New York. "He is the key" she whispered looking at the burning remains of New York.

W: thanks for reading. This is the end of chapter two.


	3. private's peridacment

W: there are two pov's in this story. So enjoy!

Word count: 439

Chapter 3: private's predicament

**Private's pov**

"Hmm what happened" I said as I groggily got up. I looked around me to see I was in a dungeon. It was as cold as a meat locker. There was fire bursting up from the middle of the platform. "Where am I" I said. Then it came to me…

_I and Kowalski were walking through those woods to met the new neighbors. Then I saw something in the bushes. I wanted to take a look. I heard Kowalski's footsteps go off father. Then I looked inside the bush. I was hit in the head by something hard. I fell over as I felt blood run down my head. _

_I wanted to scream, but my mouth did not move. The thing peered over me. It was red with dark green eyes. Then it started dragging me. When we came to a palace; he set me down by the door. The door guard came, and they took me inside. _

_I met Jessie. "You imbeciles you brought the wrong penguin" Jessie yelled at the other two. "What" the dark green eyed one said. "The one we need is tall and smart" she yelled. Oh no they are looking for Kowalski! I hope he is okay._

Come to think of it; I wonder where Kowalski is. "whatever happens they can't get him" I muttered under my breath. "You're too late" I heard someone say. I look over to the door and see the green eyed creature again.

"We already captured your buddy, Kowalski" he said. What they did! "Leave him alone" I shouted at him. "It's too late for that" he said. He then snickered and left the room.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Jessie waited outside. Then her second in command came out. "Lady Jessie he is awake" he announced to her. "Wonderful" she emitted as she went inside herself. Jessie looked at private, as he stared back at her.

"Where's Kowalski" the little penguin shouted to her. "He is fine, for now" Jessie said as a small smile formed on her face. "You better not hurt him" private threatened. "Oh I'm not; he's hurting himself" Jessie said.

"What how" private said. "He blames himself for your disappearance" she said. "Slowly that guilt is eating him up, and once it is done" she trailed off. "What happens" private asked curiously. "He will have no regret in killing New York" she said as a completely evil smile appeared on her face. Private was stunned.

W: that's the end for now. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	4. skipper and rico's guilt

W: okay this is the next edition. Thanks for reading so far.

Skipper: and don't forget to review! I order you!

W: you heard the man.

Word count: 669

Chapter 4: skipper and rico's guilt

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Marlene trudged along her cave. She had been wondering something very important. Why were the penguins not coming out of their habitat? They hadn't come out ever since 2 days ago, when private was lost. They also have been treating Kowalski differently. Did he do something wrong.

The penguins never told the zoo how they lost private. They never said if he was dead or not. She decided that it was time to figure this out. She jumped out of her habitat heading straight for the penguins ice floe.

She jumped down their fishbowl entrance, but she was surprised in what she saw. In the corner of the room was skipper. He was huddled into a ball, and eating chocolate cookies. Rico was in his bunk with a frightened expression on his face.

"Skipper, rico, what happened" Marlene asked. "Marlene who let you…. Oh forget it" skipper said as he huddled into his ball again. This was all strange to Marlene. She had never seen them act like this before. "Skipper is everything okay" Marlene said bending over to meet his height.

"No Marlene I messed up" skipper said. This surprised Marlene. Skipper was actually admitting he was wrong. Rico came over and sat down beside them with a huff. Rico did not like to show he was worried, but at times like this he couldn't help it. His leader was in a ball crying to himself at night. He himself felt sad about it too, but he never showed it.

"What were you wrong about skipper" Marlene asked in the most comforting tone she could muster. "Everything" skipper muttered under his breath. She could see little tears start to fall from skipper's eyes. She put her paw up to his cheek, and wiped them off.

"What was the worst thing" Marlene re-tried. "I let Kowalski down" skipper said threw muffled sobs. "How" Marlene asked. She was getting even more confused. "He ran away" skipper said letting tears slide down even more. Marlene had never seen this skipper before. He seemed so broken; like dust would come and whisk him away.

"Why" Marlene asked. She looked up to rico noticing his saddened look. He had a couple tears go down his cheeks. "I and rico, we were only trying to protect him" skipper said looking at Marlene through his tear stained eyes.

"Why did he need protecting" Marlene asked curious for the answer. "A little while ago, we lost private you know that right" skipper asked Marlene. "Yeah" Marlene replied. "Well when we lost him he was in the woods with Kowalski" skipper continued.

"He got lost somewhere in those woods" skipper said. Marlene couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't Kowalski's job to protect private? "Well I had a feeling that whatever took private didn't want him" skipper said. "So I tried protecting Kowalski because I thought the thing was after him" skipper said.

"But apparently I drove him away" skipper said looking down to the concrete ground. "How do you know he left" Marlene asked. "He left this note" skipper said handing her a sticky note.

_Dear skipper,_

_Since you and rico cannot trust me anymore, I am leaving for good. So I am afraid this is goodbye._

_Your old lieutenant,_

_Kowalski_

Marlene read the note carefully. It makes since that it was signed that way. She looked to skipper and rico. She had a big smile show on her face. "Why are you smiling" skipper asked her. "This note doesn't say not to look for him" she said. Rico and skipper both looked at each other. Why haven't they thought of that? "And I have a hunch in where he might go" Marlene said.

W: that's it for now.

Kowalski: review!

W: yeah the penguins agree with me!


	5. what goes around comes around

Word count: 365

Chapter 5: what goes around comes around!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Private knew he had to get out of here. He rattled his chains. Then he and the chains moved an inch. He looked down to notice he was on a rolling log. He started rolling over to the desk where they kept the key.

He reached his foot down, and grabbed the key off the desk. He used the key to unlock his chains. Then he jumped down from the log. He peered around the room; looking for an exit. He saw a door labeled fire escape. Well it's better than nothing private thought.

He moved towards the door. But then the door on the other side started opening. Private quickly opened the door, and jumped out. Behind him in the door stood a black cat. She had a dark blue cat with her. "I thought you said he was in here" the dark blue cat said. "I thought he was, skipper is not going to like this" the black cat said lowly.

Private ran through debris, and hills like there was no tomorrow. He kept running till he crashed into a bush. At the bottom of the bush was Marlene, skipper, and rico.

"Marlene why would he be here" skipper asked her. "Think about it skipper; if he lost private don't you think he'd try to find him" Marlene asked skipper. "I guess" skipper said not quite sure. They then here a rolling sound. Rico looks to the bush above him.

Then private falls out of the bush onto rico.

**Kowalski's pov**

I just sit here every day. What am I going to do? It's all my fault I got in here. If I hadn't lost private this would never happen. I just hope private can get out of wherever he is. If that was my last wish make it come true.

W: do you guys know why the title of this chapter is what goes around comes around. Notice the hints. The last part was Kowalski wishing private was free. The first part he gets free. The middle part he is reunited with his team. It's a go around pattern.


	6. the destiny

W: okay here is the next thing. Whatever that means. [p.s. I am angry right now!]

Word count: 501

Chapter 6: the destiny

**Kowalski's pov**

I am asleep… I know that for a fact. How you ask, well when you see a pink fairy next to you; you will know.

_I was in a Greenland meadow. There was a marshmallow path leading to the sugar kingdom. There were lollipop trees and Soda Rivers everywhere. I looked to the pink fairy. She smiled at me. "Ello" she said in a British accent. _

"_Hi" I said nervously. She was a pretty fairy. She wore a yellow sundress. She also wore a sun hat with a rose sticking out of it. She had the most beautiful green eyes. Her wings were as pink as a cat's nose. Well some cat's noses are pink. _

"_Kowalski you must step in the light" she said. "The light" I questioned her. "Yes the blue light over there" she said pointing north. I looked north to see a blue light casting down from the sky. "It will call you" she said. Then she transformed into a penguin. She had light green eyes. Her feathers were bunched into a ponytail on her head._

_She was thin and curvy like any other penguin girl. She then tugged on my flipper. She pulled me to the light. I stepped inside it as it slowly glowed darker. Then it turned from blue to fiery red. I looked outside the light, and saw not the same girl. _

_This girl had red eyes. Her feathers bunched on her head were colored bright orange. She wore a red diamond necklace around her neck. She waved to me as the red colored light grew darker. It grew so dark I couldn't see anything outside anymore._

_Then the light faded away. I look across the landscape. It was no longer a lush green meadow. It was a dark wasteland full of anger and hate. Blood covered the ground. Flowers and plants died here and there as I walked along their path._

_Fire grew intense as I neared the flames. Winds blew furiously across the land. Burning buildings lied across the landscape. They burned with all their might as I neared them. The water dried up as I walked along their path._

_Trees hid their leaves, and shook as I walked by. Animals ran; along with humans. They screamed in bloody panic as they saw me come closer. I watched them run away. Their eyes full of pain, misery, and hurt. Why do they run from me? _

I woke up then. I was sweating like an annoying dog after a long derby race. Then I heard my cell open. I look to the entrance to see Kevin there. He told me his name as he talked about his past. "Time's up; the ceremony has started" he said.

Hope I can survive; I thought to myself.

W: well that's it for now. Have fun you hear. Good now go on!


	7. cemermony gone wrong

W: here is my next edition to my first story. Thanks for reading.

Word count: 454

Chapter 7: ceremony gone wrong

**Kowalski's pov**

Kevin took me to the ceremony grounds, but no one was here. Except Jesse and a penguin girl that was turned around. Kevin left as soon as I came. There was a blue light like the one in my dream in the corner. Then the penguin girl turned around.

She had light green eyes and feathers bunched into a ponytail like the penguin girl in my dream. Jesse approached me. "Look Kowalski to tell you the truth a am not marring you" she said in a serious tone. "Then why did you say that" I questioned her.

"My kingdom only lets me be only if I am marrying someone" she answered. I walked to the penguin girl. "Do I know you from somewhere" I asked her. "No do I you" she asked. "Not that I know of" I replied. "Well then my name's Lisa" she said holding out her flipper.

"I'm Kowalski" I said as I shook her flipper. "I see" she says. For a moment I could have swore that I saw a flash of red in her eyes. I quickly stepped back. She just smiled to me, and turned back to the table. I know her from somewhere, but where is it?

Jesse then left us alone to go to her secret lab. I've actually known about it for a while now. I was alone with this penguin girl with glowing green eyes that melt my happiness. Then I hear someone calling my name.

I look around, but only the penguin girl is there. "Did you hear someone call my name" I asked her frantically looking around. "No why" she answered. She turned around to me. I noticed now she was wearing a blue diamond necklace.

I hear the calling again. I look to the blue light. It whispered _Kowalski, Kowalski_. I felt my head going faint. The world completely turned black. Only the blue light was left. I walked towards it as it said my name louder. I was a breath touch away now. I lifted my flipper up shakily. I put it inside the light.

The light felt as warm as a fireplace just at midnight. I slowly stepped all the way in. then the light glowed. It glowed blue for a while then it turned fiery red like in my dream. I saw all my life passing in front of my eyes.

And then all is quiet. The world is dark… and it stays like that for many hours to come.

W: who ever said dreams don't come true? What happened to Kowalski? Will he survive?


	8. darkness

W: well since I'm done with hospitalized I figured I'd catch up on some of my older stories. Still planning the squeal people so don't worry.

Word count: 288

Chapter 8: darkness

**Kowalski's pov**

I opened my eyes. I stood up carefully. God it hurt to stand! I look down to my body. It was coated in blood, grass, mud, and oil. What the hell happened to me! I slowly steadied myself against a hallow tree that happened to be nearby. I looked up to the sky. It was dark, cloudy, and foggy. I started slowly walking toward the town. I looked at the sign. It read "country town". I looked to the population, but it was smeared with deep red blood. I walked into town.

The trees were crooked and bent like forks. The water that ran by was deep crimson red. The soil was matted with blood, oil, grass, and mud just like my chest. I got to the hospital building, and went inside. The strangest thing is my pain doesn't feel physical it feels mental.

I went up to the counter. No one was behind it. I looked all around the hospital. Not a body left in sight. Nobody's here. I guess it's one of those abandoned towns. I came out of the hospital, and smell fresh blood. I came over to the hill were a smelled it. It was dark as night. Then I saw a red figure dash by. It was one of those lequins. It must have been Jessie considering the color. Then he felt the pain over take him again…

W: sorry I had to cut it short, but this story is having a hard time being processed in my mind.


End file.
